The Election of Pope Mitch
by gawilliams
Summary: Cardinal Mitch's thoughts on being elected Pope. Companion piece to my earlier story Pope Mitch.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is one I have been thinking of for some time as I considered my return to fanfiction. When I originally wrote Pope Mitch I left out something very important: Mitch's perspective as he was being elected Pope by the Sacred College of Cardinals in Conclave. What would Mitch have been thinking about during that final scrutiny as it became evident he was going to be the next Pope? As he was asked if he accepted the results of his election? As he chose a name for his Pontificate? And finally as he made that first all important phone call to Booth and Bones after delivering his_ Urbi et Orbi _blessing for the first time as Pope? Here is that story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have in writing it. Gregg._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Mitchell Cardinal Stevens, better known as Cardinal Mitch by his friends, was sitting in silent musing during the counting of the votes of this scrutiny. It was the conclave to elect a successor to the late Pope, His Holiness Pope Francis, or _Papa Francesco Primo_ in Italian. This was Mitch's first conclave, and given his relative youth would likely not be his last, unless a more aged Pontiff were to be elected. He thought about the oath that they had sworn upon the opening of the Conclave:

 _Nos omnes et singuli in hac electione Summi Pontificis versantes Cardinales electores promittimus, vovemus et iuramus inviolate et ad unguem Nos esse_ _fideliter et diligenter observaturos omnia quae continentur in Constitutione Apostolica Summi Pontificis Ioannis Pauli II, quae a verbis « Universi Dominici Gregis » incipit, data die xxii mensis Februarii anno MCMXCVI. Item promittimus, vovemus et iuramus, quicumque nostrum, Deo sic disponente, Romanus Pontifex erit electus, eum munus Petrinum Pastoris Ecclesiae universae fideliter exsecuturum esse_ _atque spiritualia et temporalia iura libertatemque Sanctae Sedis integre ac strenue asserere atque tueri numquam esse_ _destiturum. Praecipue autem promittimus et iuramus Nos religiosissime et quoad cunctos, sive clericos sive laicos, secretum esse_ _servaturos de iis omnibus, quae ad electionem Romani Pontificis quomodolibet pertinent, et de iis, quae in loco electionis aguntur, scrutinium directe vel indirecte respicientibus; neque idem secretum quoquo modo violaturos sive perdurante novi Pontificis electione, sive etiam post, nisi expressa facultas ab eodem Pontifice tributa sit, itemque nulli consensioni, dissensioni, aliique cuilibet intercessioni, quibus auctoritates saeculares cuiuslibet ordinis et gradus, vel quivis hominum coetus vel personae singulae voluerint sese_ _Pontificis electioni immiscere, auxilium vel favorem praestaturos._

(We, the Cardinal electors present in this election of the Supreme Pontiff promise, pledge and swear, as individuals and as a group, to observe faithfully and scrupulously the prescriptions contained in the Apostolic Constitution of the Supreme Pontiff John Paul II, Universi Dominici Gregis, published on 22 February 1996. We likewise promise, pledge and swear that whichever of us by divine disposition is elected Roman Pontiff will commit himself faithfully to carrying out the _munus Petrinum_ of Pastor of the Universal Church and will not fail to affirm and defend strenuously the spiritual and temporal rights and the liberty of the Holy See. In a particular way, we promise and swear to observe with the greatest fidelity and with all persons, clerical or lay, secrecy regarding everything that in any way relates to the election of the Roman Pontiff and regarding what occurs in the place of the election, directly or indirectly related to the results of the voting; we promise and swear not to break this secret in any way, either during or after the election of the new Pontiff, unless explicit authorization is granted by the same Pontiff; and never to lend support or favor to any interference, opposition or any other form of intervention, whereby secular authorities of whatever order and degree or any group of people or individuals might wish to intervene in the election of the Roman Pontiff.)

And then the personal oath immediately after:

 _Et ego Mitchell Cardinalis Stevens, spondeo, voveo ac iuro._ And after placing his hand on the Bible open to the Gospels, added: _Sic me Deus adiuvet et haec Sancta Dei Evangelia, quae manu mea tango._

(And I, Mitchell Cardinal Stevens, so promise, pledge and swear... So help me God and these Holy Gospels which I now touch with my hand.)

He could well imagine the frustration that his dear friend Dr. Temperance Brennan would express at his inability to break the secrecy of the Conclave and let her and her husband, his best friend and college roommate, FBI Deputy Director Seeley Booth, know what had transpired during this truly historic event. He did not like the rule, personally, as he felt such an event must be preserved for posterity, but as he had no wish to risk excommunication, he would remain silent. But he couldn't dwell too much on his friends. He had something more worrisome to deal with. The prior scrutiny had seen his name being thrust forward as a compromise candidate, and he had amazingly received nearly half votes cast. In between that scrutiny and this one, he'd been approached under the radar and received expressions of support. Apparently the desire for a Pontiff from the United States had been growing for several years as many issues that divided Catholics had become flash points in the US. Perhaps a Supreme Pontiff from there could make the Curia better understand what was happening and the Magisterium of the Church could better meet those flash points. Hearing his name read aloud once more, he bowed his head in silent prayer.

The main question in his mind was whether he was worthy of such an honor. The answer to that would be a resounding NO. He had no illusions as to his abilities. He doubted his capabilities of being a Bishop, let alone a Cardinal. But Pope? Never! Yet something was niggling in the back of his mind, as if letting him know that all would be as it must. With the deepest respect and love for his predecessors John Paul II and Benedict XVI, he knew without a doubt that the Church needed a pastoral Pope, not an intellectual. Pope Francis had been a genuine blessing and a restorative for the Church and it was flourishing as never before, but the pastoral care was still needed to deal with the flash points that all were concerned about. He himself actually combined both qualities, a pastoral concern and care, along with an intellectual bent. His doctorate had been on the _Summa Theologica_ of Saint Thomas Aquinus, which is hardly light fare. He shared a chuckle with God at that moment remembering all the expressions of horror that Booth had given him whenever he let him know that Temperance desired yet another discussion on the _Summa_ with him. He also recalled the utterly epic April Fool's joke when he told Booth, totally deadpan, that Temperance had convinced him and the Cardinal that God did not exist! Could this be why he was being selected, apparently, as God's chosen to become the Vicar of Christ? To humanize the Church and the Curial forces in order to continue, and further, the work that such luminaries as John XXIII and Francis had begun? Perhaps his meeting Booth all those years ago, and then later on Temperance, had been by Divine design? Imagine Booth's expression if he were to ever hear of that thought! And Temperance? She would likely argue it unto death that such an idea was impossible, as in her mind, which was so formidable, God simply could not exist.

Raising his head he saw a miraculous, and unnerving sight. The absolute majestic beauty of the Sistine Chapel seemed somehow bathed in an ethereal light that illuminated the amazing frescoes in a deeper, more meaningful way. He wondered if the others saw it. Then he saw a Cardinal come before him and knew what was happening.

" _Acceptasne electionem de te canonice factam in Summum Pontificem?_ " The venerable Cardinal Dean asked in Latin.

("Do you accept your canonical election as Supreme Pontiff?")

For the last time Mitch looked on his brother Cardinals as equals and then bowed his head, nodding once, and when he raised his head looked firmly at the Cardinal Dean and said in a controlled, strong voice, " _Accepto!_ "

("I accept!")

When the Cardinal Dean asked " _Quo nomine vis vocari?_ " ("By what name do you wish to be called?"), Mitch thought for a long minute. He seriously considered sending a powerful message by creating a new name, _Ioannes Franciscus Primus_ , after Pope John XXIII and Pope Francis ( _Giovanni Francesco Primo_ in Italian, _John Francis the First_ in English), but felt that that would be too much of a shock, so instead chose the one name he felt had moved the Church to an inevitable rebirth and relevance in the modern world.

" _Ioannes_ ," he told the assembled Cardinals. _John!_ He heard the shocked intake of breath from a number of the more conservative members of the Sacred College of Cardinals. The shock of a progressive Pope of the mold of John XXIII would be enough of a foreshadowing of the kind of Pope he would likely be. Perhaps not an Ecumenical Council, but there were some things that he intended to set right within the Church.

He was led to the Room of Tears, but not before he did one thing that was traditional, but not required. He motioned the Secretary of the Conclave, a young man who was a monsignor, but who had been entrusted with this high responsibility due to merit alone, Mitch had been told. He placed his red cardinal's skull cap on the man, which indicates to all he will be named a Cardinal in the next consistory. The young man, who was perhaps 30-35 years old looked about ready to faint, and Mitch noticed a few looks of disapproval from those who did not approve of so young and relatively inexperienced priest being named a Cardinal, but it was his decision to make, not theirs.

Once in the Room of Tears he saw the rack with the white Papal Cassock's in three sizes, and the Papal Choir Dress, also in three sizes. He also saw the red shoes in various sizes, and the other Papal trappings appropriate to the Papal appearance on the Loggia. He decided to keep it simple like Pope Francis had. He removed his Cardinal's cassock and choir dress, and put on the Papal Cassock. Then he slipped on the correct size red shoes and placed on his head the correct size white skull cap. He saw a display of pectoral crosses in gold and decided that while he admired the simplicity of the late Pope Francis deeply, a gold pectoral cross was more appropriate to his station. He chose a beautiful, yet simple, one and put it in place. He then took to his knees and spent five minutes, perhaps more, praying for the strength to carry out this impossible burden, imploring God to grant him the ability to earn the worthiness to wear the accoutrements he now donned. Crossing himself and then kissing the crucifix at the end of his Rosary Beads, he left the Room of Tears and reentered the Sistine Chapel.

He made his way to the Papal Throne which had been set up for him and took his seat. He looked out over the Cardinals and invited each to come and off their fidelity and obedience. Instead of allowing them to go to a knee, he gave each a hug, considering the fraternal message of such a gesture would not be lost on this group. He then spoke to them. In English.

"I, the weakest among you, now sit on the Throne of Peter, as the Vicar of Christ on Earth. You, my Venerable Brothers, are now a part of a new time, and, a new tone, in the Church. The essential Doctrines of the Church remain, yet our specific message and tone must be adapted to meet the challenges of this new era in which technology and information have blended together to form a more informed, wary, and cynical world. Our example must be that the simple message of Christ is truly the way to a better world, and a better life. We must, however, acknowledge and respect the differences which are inherent in differing beliefs, whether within Chrisianity itself, or from without as is the case of the differences we see with Islam. My beloved predecessor, Francis, knew this, and strove to make this change in our tone possible. Now it is possible, and we will work to that end. I offer all of you, my Brothers, my Apostolic Blessing, and my fraternal love. Our duty is clear. We owe our very lives to serve Christ, but our true challenge, and greatest Joy, are waiting upon us out there to see what has been wrought with God's guiding Hand. Let us greet them, and offer them our continuing devotion and compassion."

He noticed some tears gathering in some eyes, but also some confusion and wonderment at what was going to be coming in the days ahead. As they all stood, he gave the signal for the procession to begin to make their way to the Loggia overlooking St. Peter's Square. He had no idea what he was going to say to the mulititudes. He wondered if he could get away with simply offering the Urbi et Orbi Apostolic Blessing and then make his way back inside where he had a very important phone call to make. He smiled at the thought of that coming call.

 _A/N: This is the first of two chapters for this story. The second chapter will be his Urbi et Orbi blessing and then the phone call to Booth and Bones. If you haven't read my unfinished story Pope Mitch I suggest you read the first chapter of it to get an idea of what that phone call will entail. This time around you will get to fins out what Mitch says to Bones and Booth. I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been thrilled at the response to my opening forays back into writing fanfiction. Thank you so very much. In this chapter we catch up with Mitch as he now greets the crowds of the faithful in St. Peters Square as he is announced to them as the new "Papa". This one has some of the pageantry, but also the humor I so love in my stories. I have a question. Should I simply use this as a vehicle to catch up to where I left off in the original Pope Mitch, or should I use this as a full on mirror of perspective to Pope Mitch as I work on adding to the original? I am open to either approach. Thanks. Gregg._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Mitch stopped short of the Loggia and mentally composed himself. He listened as the Cardinal Proto-Deacon proclaimed the Habemus Papem announcement. Again it was steeped in tradition as the Latin phrases resonated through the multitudes gathered for the first sight of the new Papa. The words had always given him a thrill and he now silently mouthed them as they were recited.

" _Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: Habemus Papam!_

(I announce to you a great joy: We have a Pope!)

Mitch calmed his breathing, still trying to figure out what he was going to say. He listened as the Cardinal Proto-Deacon continued the litany once the many thousands in the crowds below quieted the cheering.

" _Emmenitissimum ac Reverendissimum Dominum_ ,

(The Most Eminent and Most Reverend Lord,)

Here it comes, Mitch thought. He was inwardly very curious as to what Seeley and Temperance were doing right then. Most likely Seeley was hanging on every word being the extremely good Catholic that the man was. Temperance, on the other hand, would be watching with that deep curiosity that she had on all social matters to see how the world around her reacted to significant, and also insignificant, changes and events. He only hoped Seeley wasn't having anything liquid in his mouth or it would come spraying out when he hears the news.

" _Dominum Steven Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae Cardinalem Mitchell_ ,

(Lord Steven Cardinal of the Holy Roman Church Mitchell,)

 _And there it is_ , his minds eye showed him. _Sip, listen, and_ _ **SPEW**_. Liquid refreshment adorning the television screen in the Booth household. He mentally laughed at the image his mind provided for him.

Even of it didn't happen that way, it was still a fun image to have in ones mind.

" _qui sibi nomen imposuit Ioannes XXIV_."

(who takes to himself the name John XXIV.)

Now it was time. Taking a deep breath he moved quickly through the parted front crowd of Cardinals and stood on the Loggia, taking in the shouts of euphoria and joy from the crowds below. Looking out on the square it was astounding to contemplate the sheer numbers of people. He would have to get used to it, though. He decided right then that he would give his speech in English, with a Cardinal offering a translation into Italian. He waved to the crowds and when they quieted down, or relatively so, he spoke into the microphone.

"Once more, the Universal Church has a Pope! A Shephard to help guide, and assist the Lord's flock in receiving the true and unalterable message of Christ. A message of peace, harmony, and love."

The applause was deafening, and then he continued.

"The world as we see it today is one of great promise, yet one of great strife and division. I promise you one and all, that if we begin the journey of peace and goodwill, we will once and for all learn to live with our differences, glory in those differences, and ultimately truth, as best we are able to divine that truth, will win out. For we are all sons and daughters of God, whether we be Christian, Jew, or Muslim, we all have a common heritage. Let us build on that common firmament and proceed to live in a world of hope, diversity, and progress. I pledge my life to that wondrous goal. I highlight that diversity I spoke of by addressing you in English. In the days to come I will move to speaking with you in OUR language of Italian as it is now my language, too, as Bishop of Rome. I now offer my Apostolic Blessing to you all:

" _Sancti Apostoli Petrus et Paulus: de quorum potestate et aucturitate confidimus, ipsi intercedant pro nobis ad Dominum_."

(May the Holy Apostles Peter and Paul, in whose power and authority we trust, intercede for us before the Lord.)

The resounding response of " _Amen_ " was one that could be almost deafening.

" _Precibus et meritis beatae Mariae semper Virginis, beati Michaelis Archangeli, beati Ioannis Baptistae et sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli et omnium Sanctorum, misereatur vestri omnipotens Deus; et dimissis omnibus peccatis, perducat vos lesus Christus ad vitam_ _æ_ _ternam_."

(Through the prayers and merits of Blessed Mary ever Virgin, Saint Michael the Archangel, Saint John the Baptist, the holy apostles Peter and Paul, and all the saints, may Almighty God have mercy on you and forgive your sins, and may Jesus Christ bring you to everlasting life.)

" _Amen_."

" _Indulgentiam, absolutionem, et remissionem omnium peccatorum vestrorum, spatium ver_ _æ et fructuosae pœnitentiae, cor semper paenitens, et emendationem vitae, gratiam et consolationem Sancti Spiritus; et finalem perseverantiam in bonis operibus tribuat vobis omnipotens et misericors Dominus._ "

(May the almighty and merciful Lord grant you indulgence, absolution, and the remission of all your sins, a season of true and fruitful penance, a well-disposed heart, amendment of life, the grace and comfort of the Holy Spirit and final perseverance in good works.)

" _Amen_."

" _Et benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, descendat super vos et maneat semper_."

(And may the blessings of Almighty God, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, come down on you and remain with you forever.)

" _Amen_."

With a final wave he backed away from the open air and reentered the historic building. Moving quickly, he made haste to find a place of privacy for a few moments. He had made sure that he could make a phone call on his cell phone, so he just needed that quiet spot. The other Cardinals and various functionaries were a bit nervous at his departures from the usual routines and handling. He didn't care, though. He was not the Pope. If he couldn't use his office to be able to make a private phone call to his dearest friends, then there was something decidedly wrong. He made a mental note to make sure and shake up the old fossils who focused more on procedural niceties as opposed to the human aspect of all this.

Finally finding a small alcove, he sat on the smooth, polished surface of the bench and took out his cell phone. He looked up Seeley on his contact list and tapped the screen to make the call.

" _Booth!_ "

Mitch smiled at the ferocious tone that greeted his call. Obviously Seeley didn't realize who was calling him, and also that he must be somewhat unhinged, no doubt over the fact that his confessor was now the Pope! Ah, this was going to be fun.

"Is that any way to answer the phone when receiving a call from your Supreme Pontiff?" Mitch asked, really playing up the title _Supreme Pontiff_.

" _Your Holiness!_ " Mitch heard Booth squeak out in a strangled voice.

"Now that We have assumed the Petrine Ministry that is the appropriate response, My Son," Mitch replied with a solemnity that most would not be able to distinguish from reality. As it was he was really laying it on thick with Seeley to see how the man held up under the pressure. It was all in good fun, of course, and he was definitely looking forward to seeing how his friend handled it all. "We have a desire to have you and Temperance as Our guests in the Papal Apartments in order to attend the Inaugural Mass. We will be pleased to also hear your confession, and We also would like you to know that we will be continuing as your confessor. Given all the perverse matter that you have a tendency to reveal in your confessions, We would be remiss in allowing some other brother priest have to deal with such thoughts and ideas. We will make yours the first confession We hear in the Apostolic Palace. We don't have time to continue this discussion further, but We will expect you in two weeks time. May the blessings of God and the Virgin Mary be upon you and Temperance."

" _Yes, Your Holiness. We'll be there...I look forward to it. Thank you, Your Holiness. Good-bye Your Holiness_."

Mitch tapped the screen ending the call. He laughed out loud. Seeley had sounded like he had to choke out the "I look forward to it" statement in the call. He was now seriously looking forward to Seeley and Temperance coming for that visit. It would also be very interesting to see how Seeley handled watching Temperance having deep theological discussions with some of the most intellectually gifted Cardinals in the Church. Somehow the idea of being Pope wasn't so difficult to live with. He walked out of the alcove and made his way to the waiting assemblage of Cardinals and functionaries. It was time to get to work.

 _A/N: So. Mirror_ Pope Mitch _and give the other side of the story, or leave it here and just finish the original_ Pope Mitch? _I am fine either way, but would like some feedback. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Happy Holidays. Gregg._

 _A/N2: For many centuries the Popes referred to themselves as We as opposed to I in official statements of formal settings. It has fallen out of use by and large since the beginning of the pontificate of Pope Saint John Paul II, but I thought that Mitch would have some fun using it on Booth to amp up Booth's already shocked and nervous state of mind. Gregg._


End file.
